


Did you sleep well Brother?

by CuddleyMocha



Series: Fred and George Weasley Drabbles/Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brotherly Love, Fred Weasley Lives, George Weasley Needs a Hug, Sad George Weasley, Sleep Deprivation, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleyMocha/pseuds/CuddleyMocha
Summary: Fred doesn't die during the battle of hogwarts. George isn't doing too well while waiting for his other half to wake up. Molly and the others just want George to take care of himself.
Series: Fred and George Weasley Drabbles/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209341
Kudos: 4





	Did you sleep well Brother?

"Let me Go!" George yelled at his older brothers as he was being pulled back into his bedroom.

"Georgie...you haven't slept in weeks" Charlie says with a worried voice.

After the battle of hogwarts George hasn't been to sleep since. He would stay up and lay in Fred's bed and stared and just looked lost in thought. He was cured from the curse that was put on his ear a while back but he had wished he couldn't hear out of it.

Fred gotten into a accident during the war and it involved him being hurt during a explosion from Bellatrix. After that Fred has been in a whole different room not waking up since. So George thought it would be a rather a fun game he could still play with Fred and not sleep until he wakes up.

Ron knew what was the problem with George lately and he had to tell Molly about it. He didn't like betraying his brother's trust but the lack of sleep was messing with his ability to think and comprend things.

"So fucking what?! I've been doing it for 1 month and it hasn't been a problem!" George screamed back to Charlie as he was put back onto his bed and he looked up to see his siblings: Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron and even his mother standing over him.

"Please George...you need some rest" he heard his mother say to him causing something in heart to ache within him. He never seen his mom with such a worried face and it hurt him and ways he couldn't understand or even describe.

"No! I have to wait...wait for Freddie" George says as he tried to free himself from the grip of Charlie and Bill but it was not use.

"Fred is going to be fine George. His body needs to recover" Percy says to reassure him. George never went this long without his older brother by his side and he's tired of it.

"Let me go" George says with venom laced into his voice.

"But George-" Ron started but was cut off the sound of George using all his extra strength he saves and pushing his elder brothers off of him and making a quick run towards the door.

Before he had a chance to open it and go down the hallway he was stopped and couldn't move. 

'Why the bloody hell can't I move?' George thought as he felt his body shift before going back to where he previously was.

"George just go to sleep just this once" Charlie says calmly causing the thrashing that George was producing to calm and slow itself down but it didn't stop him from his attempt to escape.

"Please! I just want to see Freddie" George says to them but they wasn't letting him go. They wouldn't because they know what he was doing wasn't healthy for his body but he still did it anyways.

That's why it was only one more thing to do...

A potion is going to have to be the solution to the boy's restless sleep.

"Charlie, pinch his nose for me please" George heard Molly say as he felt the air waves to his nose to be cut off by Charlie pinching and holding it. George knew what they were doing. 

He and Fred used to do something similar all the time and this trick didn't stop him either. He quickly closed his mouth, but not before taking a huge breath in and closing his mouth.

"Come on George" Molly says to her son hoping he would listen. George wasn't going to let this potion knock him out.

"You know, you're gonna have to open your mouth up eventually right?" Ron asked. He stepped back to not be too close to the situation but he was still here to see if George would cooperate.

George felt the need to breath fill his lungs with need and want.

'No, I can't give up now' George thinks to himself as he looks at his family.

The feeling of air gets too much and he finds himself opening and breathing through his mouth. He tried his best to quickly close it but there was already a vile up to his lips the liquid was inside of his mouth.

He felt his head get tilted up and he had no other choice but to shallow it. George felt sleepiness rush over him. He watches as his family looks at him with worried eyes before he felt his body grow rather tired.

"Dreamless...sleep" George says before his head fell back and he fell into his world of sleep.

Molly hugged her son and looked at him. She never seen George with such a sad and expressionless face. He never had these bags under his eyes months before but now while she was looking at him...he looked like he hasn't slept in months

"Did we really have to do that Molly?" Author came into the room and took a look at his son and she nodded her head while creasing his hair while the boy slept.

"He hasn't slept since Fred was redeemed unconscious. He wouldn't listen to Me or Charlie. You know how much he would listen to Charlie" she says staring at her son's sleeping face.

A few minutes has past and within the time George was still sleeping Fred has woken up from his state of unconsciousness. He found out from the others that George was refusing to sleep and was waiting for Fred to wake up. 

"Dreamless Sleep?" Fred questioned as Molly wraps some new bandages around his head and sat in the kitchen part of the burrow.

"Yeah thanks to Hermione we were able to get some for George" Molly says and Ron nods. 

"You should have seen him Fred. He was really trying not to take the potion" Ron says to Fred as he sat on the couch.

"George was always the one that was more stubborn" Fred says with a smirk as Molly finishes wrapping his bandages and he gets up and adjusts his clothes before making his way upstairs.

'I told you already George you can't harm yourself just because I'm not here' Fred thought as he made his way to their shared bedroom and see George laying in the bed sleeping.

Fred walks and makes his way towards bed and takes a look at George. Bags under his eyes, unkept hair and a little bit of puffiness can be seen that shows he's been crying.

Fred shakes his head and makes his way into George's bed and sat up and put his younger brother head in his lap and started playing with his hair. Fred would always do this if George was rather upset about something when they were young.

Fred was enjoying the sight of his brother again until he heard a sound erupt from his other half's throat...

"F-fred? P-plesase...I can't live without you..."

Fred watched in sadness as his brother relives through another nightmare.

"Georgie" Fred calls him softly with a smile.

"Fred...come on...wake up..." He hears George says lightly stirring in his sleep.

"Yeah. I'm here Georgie" Fred says reassuring him to stay sleep. His family should've known that his will to wake up and see him is more powerful than some regular sleep potion.

｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡｡  
George opened his eyes and looked around to take in his surroundings. He's the in the kitchen part of their house. George sat there confused until he sees and hears a familiar face and voice.

"Ugh! Merlin Ginny. You don't have to kiss everytime you see him" a familiar voice says causing George's eyes to light up and look towards the entrance of the door way to see his other half walking into the kitchen.

"Fred-" George says and was cut off by the laughing of his brother.

"George? What are you doing here?" Fred questions him

"What?" 

"I'm surprised Mum was able to get you to fall asleep"

"You're finally awake-"

"Oh no! You're mistaken brother" 

"What do you mean?" 

"This is all in your head of course!" 

"All...in my head?" 

"Yep! Mum made you drink Dreamless Sleep and now here you are" 

"So why are you here?" 

"Don't know. I haven't figured that out yet. I'm sure I'm just a figment of your want to finally talk and see me. But...I could be wrong though!"

"So you're not actually here?" 

"Well...yes and no"

"Yes and no?

"Yes it is true I'm not here but No I'm still here because you kinda manifested a version of me in this little dream You're having"

"But enough about me Georgie. How are you feeling?"

Fred asked this as he took his wand out and gave it a small flick and he had two cups of coffee in his hand. He walkes over to George and places a cup in front of him and than takes a seat across from him.

"How I'm feeling?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling?" 

"I feel...incomplete"

"How so Brother?" 

"It's been weeks since you were unconscious and you haven't woken up since. I never went this long without talking or even being near you" 

"It's already George. I'm going to be fine. Mum told you that already right?"

"Yeah...but I kinda yelled at her about it" 

"You yelled at her? Hmmm that's new" 

"I didn't mean to! I was just upset-"

"And sleepy?" 

"Y-yeah..."

"You haven't been getting sleep brother?" 

"No. I didn't want to go to sleep unless you were okay"

"But everyone told you I was going to be fine"

"I wanted to see for myself. I wanted to be the first one that gets to see you when you wake up"

"I understand. But you must know everyone else was rather worried too, it's not only you" 

"Yeah I know Fred. I...I just didn't want to see you with that emotionless face anymore" George says as he looks down at his lap and he felt water drip down his safe and onto his knuckles.

George felt all those backed up emotions finally come and he breaks down. He sniffles until he feels a pair of two hands touch his face and he looks up to see a smiling Fred.

"Oh Georgie...it's going to be okay" 

"But..."

"Stop beating yourself up about it"

"I...feel so bad I wasn't there to protect you" 

"It's fine Georgie. It was going to happen anyways" Fred says with a smile.

"I see why you were called the mature one"

"Now you're just now knowing why?"

"Heh...yeah"

"Now I think it's time for you to wake up"

"But...I want to keep talking to you"

"You can continue to talk to me"

"But you're unconscious"

"Not anymore"

"What?"

"Right after you finally went to sleep I woke up"

"So you're saying..."

"Yes Georgie, I'm awake"

George smiled with happiness as tears still made their way out of his eyes and it caused Fred to wipe his face and shake his head.

"You're such a crybaby"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
George slowly wakes up and open his eyes. He let out a soft sigh as he felt incredibly warm.

"Good morning" he hears a familiar voice says above him and he looks up see Fred smiling and looking at his brother.

"Fred!" George yells as he hugged his other half and embraced him with all the strength he had in his body.

"Nice to see you too" Fred says hugging him back with a smile

"You had a good night's sleep brother?" Fred asked George with a smile plastered on his face


End file.
